


complicated.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [27]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik always knew he was complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complicated.

Erik always knew he was complicated. He was fueled by anger and hatred; he wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to get what he needed. He didn't stay in one place for too long, and he didn't get too attached to people. But then he met Charles Xavier, and suddenly everything became more complicated. They had to hide how they felt about each other, make sure that no one knew. But for once, Erik felt something other than anger and hatred. Something wonderful, spectacular. But in the end, he had to let Charles go. Charles deserved better than his complications.


End file.
